1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high speed electrical connector, and more particularly to a structure for reducing noise and electromagnetic interference therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Data center network infrastructure is witnessing a transformation, driven by growing bandwidth and network-performance demand. 10 Gigabit Ethernet is the de-facto standard in todays' data center with growing adoption of 40 G While 40 G Ethernet standards already exist for single mode fiber and MPO-based multimode fiber cabling, standards bodies (IEEE 802.3bq) are currently developing 40 GBase-T Ethernet over twisted-pair copper cabling systems. In 2012 the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) initiated a formal project for defining a 40 GBase-T standard using twisted-pair cabling. Such high networking speed imposes strict performance requirements for modular jack connecting cabling systems with PHY board.
Some companies advise to adopt ARJ45 or GG45 to replace traditional RJ45 structure for 40 Gbase-T. However, the ARJ45 is not backward compatible with RJ45, which is widely used in Ethernet routers and switches.
Traditional R45 has a long signal transmitting trace in the RJ45, therefore it does not meet noise and electromagnetic interference's requirements in 40 GBase-T Ethernet.